We are developing methods to deliver antiviral agents to HIV-infected cells, and synthesizing new antiviral agents that may prevent the entry of HIV into host cells. We have synthesized novel lipophilic derivatives of cyclodextrin sulfate which cannot only be inserted intoliposomes, but also serve as antiviral agents themselves and enable solubiligation of non-water-soluble drugs. We are requesting the use of the Facility to analyze these new compounds.